


Talking Your Alien Boyfriend Out of Homicide (For Dummies)

by dontstudywritenovels



Series: Mating Rituals, Alien Boyfriends, and Motherhood: A Self Help Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bath Sex, Blade Members hitting on Lance, Domestic Asf, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Insecure!Lance, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Krolia is a little shit I love her, M/M, Omega!Lance, Protective Krolia, Public Display of Affection, Talk of public mating, Talking of bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Keith is seconds aways from cutting some Galra dick off if these desperate assholes don’t stop sniffing around his omega like Lance is available for pursuing. Did they know how Lance sounded when he was getting fucked? No. Have they ever had Lance in their arms, all blushing and embarrassed because the new omega instincts had caused him to nest for the first time? Fuck no. Keith was Lance’s alpha and he’d be damned if those fucks didn’t know it.OrLance has found the transition into being an omega pretty easy going so far. Well, if you ignore the random Blade members constantly sniffing around him and the fact that his boyfriend was about to lose his shit.





	Talking Your Alien Boyfriend Out of Homicide (For Dummies)

**Author's Note:**

> notes: thank you so much for your support on the last fic, I wanted to hold off writing this bust was just way too excited and inspired
> 
> see mistakes? please let me know in the comments

“You should let me cut this, not all of it, just a little trim.” Lance said as he ran his fingers through Keith's hair, lathering the conditioner deep. Keith really needed the wash, having gone probably years without a real one.

 

“Thought you said the mullet was sexy,” Keith slurred, clearly enjoying the head massage. Lance whacked his shoulder in response, causing Keith to slightly chuckle.

 

“Anything I say while you’re fucking me falls into the void category of our conversations,” Lance protested. Keith hummed, moving his head to push Lance's nails into a spot that need more attention. Lance compiled, a smile on his lips as he pampered his boyfriend, an omega instinct blooming inside his chest at Keith’s obvious enjoyment. He leaned back into Lance a little more before speaking again.

 

“You do get really needy during sex, you mewl and whine so prettily.” Lance would've thought Keith was teasing him if the alpha didn’t look back at him, lavender eyes full of adoration and content. “Such a perfect omega, such a beautiful mate. Mine.”

 

Keith turned away once more, huffing out another “mine” for safekeeping, like the word itself satisfied something deep within him. Lance just kissed his neck in agreement, humming.

 

“Do you wanna switch places?” Keith asked after Lance had rinsed out the last of the suds from his hair.

 

“Mm, to fuck? Because honey, I love you, but I do not trust you to properly wash my hair,” Lance tease. Keith turned to face him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Turning himself fully in the tub, he sat towards Lance, smirking.

 

“That all I am to you, little omega?” Keith took both of Lance’s thighs in his hands, claws extending as he pulled Lance toward himself. “Just someone to fuck you when your needy little hole gets wet?”

 

“Shut up,” Lance rushed, blush high on his face, “Your fucking alien sperm is the reason I, that I get like _that_.” Despite his rubuttel he hooked his arms around Keith’s neck as the alpha finished pulling Lance’s thighs around his lap.

 

“I know, baby, you’re such a good omega aren’t you. So ready to please your alpha and get fucked.” Keith ran a long, sharp nail along Lance’s cock, tracing a vein on the underside, his other hand still holding a tanned thigh around his waist, keeping Lance close. He left kisses and marks along the expanse of Lance’s chest and back up to his neck. Kissing Lance quiet as he played with the Cuban’s cock, teasing his thumb over the head and slit as Lance bucked up into his grasp.

 

Lance came with such a pretty cry, head thrown back as his chest arched into Keith’s, fingers gripping pale shoulders. Keith leaned down to lick up the mess, Lance whining from the oversensitivity as Keith let Lance’s cock out of his mouth with a pop before licking a long stroke over the head for good measure.

 

Lance always got so pliant after he came, so soft and sensitive. Keith lived for those moments. Running soapy water up and down Lance’s legs, up his chest, and along his arms as the omega hummed, preening from the attention.

 

“Mine.” Keith growled to himself once more.

 

“Yours.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Blade of Marmora was an incredibly valuable ally for Voltron, it also helped that Krolia took care of most of the diplomatic meetings between them and Voltron and constantly found reasons to visit the paladins -without being detrimental to the cause.

 

“How are my favorite pair of cubs?” Krolia hummed as she crushed Lance into herself, laughing as she pulled Keith into the hug a moment after as the alpha had hesitated. She addressed the rest of the team with similar vigor, the other few members of the Blade that had accompanied her stood close behind.

 

Later after discussions were complete and Krolia sat at the table, simply discussing future strategies and ideas that could possibly be beneficial if all went well right now, Shiro and Allura adding in here and there, they laughed at Krolia’s antics despite the subject. Lance found himself standing near one of the younger blades watching it all unfold.

 

Keith had gone to do some training, eyeing the guards wearily, but deciding to go anyway, his alpha unsettled, but pushing himself to not be so fucking overprotective. His omega could clearly defend himself -if needed, since Keith was sure nothing would actually happen. _Of course, everything would be fine, he was being ridiculous._

 

Except when he came back from training and saw Lance laughing at something the Galra had said, the asshole fucking smirking at his omega, something in Keith tightened, claws immediately extending and a snarl coming from his lips.

 

Heads immediately turned in his direction, Pidge laughing as he realized the dent his hand had made in the chair he had clutched onto. Attempting to shove it back into place, and simultaneously ignore Krolia’s smile, Keith made his way in between the random Galra and his mate.

 

His mom had lovingly called this “asserting his dominance over his challengers."

 

Lance had called it “staking his claim” while laughing his ass off. As in, yes, Keith has felt the need to do this before. Logically, it made sense. Lance was a desirable mate, a beautiful, caring, smart, strong omega and Keith knew others saw the same thing in him, but Lance was his goddammit, and he would slit even an ally’s throat if they needed him to prove it.

 

“Keith-” Shiro began, but Krolia raised a hand at the black paladin, cutting him off.

 

“The cadette was challenging Keith’s claim, I’d say a little anger is allowed, Shiro.” Krolia patted the black paladin’s shoulder in reassurance for a moment before turning to smile at her son. “However if Keith wishes to stop all future advances, I’d suggest he finished the bond. May I suggest a traditional public claiming, the Blade would revel in such a ceremony in these difficult times.”

 

“Public claiming?” Pidge asked.

 

“Ah, yes,” Krolia grinned, wide and proud. “An alpha and omega publically complete their bond by mating with their family and revered friends in attendance, at the end, after the alpha has knotted his beloved, they complete the bond through mating bites.”

 

“Wait, hold up a second,” Lance stuttered. “I don’t think anyone here needs to see that.” His face was red and he looked at Keith with wide eyes, hoping for some backup. What he got instead was his alpha was only looking down at the floor, like the fucking linoleum was suddenly so fucking interesting, ears tinged red.

 

“You are not serious-!” Lance gasped.

 

“I mean, maybe not in front of the fucking team or my quiznaking mom. I, just. It’s tradition and the Blade is expecting it at some point anyway and, sure, maybe I wouldn’t mind them knowing you’re mine and if they fucking keep following _my_ omega around like they actually have chance any longer I might cut all their appendages off starting with their dicks!” Keith threw his hands up, exasperated, like his argument was actually somehow reasonable.

 

“Keith,” Krolia began, glancing at the rest of the team. “You do not want us all there?"

 

“I don’t think that would be a very good idea-” Hunk began.

 

“Yeah, earth culture is very different and, uh-” Pidge started.

 

“It is considered a breach of privacy on our planet, something between just the lovers.” Shiro added, trying to deescalate the situation. 

 

“It is a beautiful showcase of love and adoration!” Krolia cried out, she turned to Lance. “I can see why you wouldn’t want to uphold the tradition considering the lack of support from your pack, but just know the Galra take this ceremony very seriously and it is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

She glared at Shiro. “I don’t see how a leader could ignore such important rite of passage.”  

 

Lance decided to ignore _that_ entire exchange.

 

“I am not getting fucked in front of a bunch of our allies Keith, _ohmyfucking-_ ” Lance said. “I can’t believe I have to explain this.”

 

“Okay, Lance, wait, Lance, it _could_ just be in front of the ones that thought they had a chance with you? I, that would be fine, maybe? Just because you’re mine, my omega.” Keith looked down.

 

“Mine.” He grumbled to himself once more, sighing before he took Lance’s hand and pulled the omega close to himself. A clawed thumb brushing against Lance’s pulse, attempting to sooth the distress his inner alpha was feeling.

 

“Okay,” Lance sighed, “I mean, _not_ okay as in, quiznak, but okay as in we’ll talk about it later because right now, you're clearly upset. How about we get you into the- uh.” Lance blushed, trying to focus on Keith’s hand tracing his neck. “The nest or whatever.”

 

Keith hummed, pulling Lance closer to trace his nose along the omega’s neck.

 

“Yes, your nest,” Keith looked past Lance to make sure that asshole was watching, not caring about the several other pairs of eyes watching as well. “ _My_ omega’s nest.”

 

Lance melted into the touch, pressing himself against Keith as the alpha pulled him in closer.

 

“Yours.”

 

 

Extra:

 

Krolia peered in from the doorway, Lance and Keith curled up on the carefully placed tangle of sheets, blankets, pillows, and clothing. The shorter paladin awkwardly curled up behind the omega, caging him between himself and the wall that brakets the bed.

 

Suddenly, Lance raised himself slightly, peering back at her. It’s only been an hour since the entire exchange in the kitchen, Keith is probably still slightly ruffled. The omega cocked his head to the side in question.

 

“Sorry to intrude, I just wanted to see if you decided on your place of bonding yet.” She whispered excitedly.

 

Lance slumped back down onto the bed, groaning.

 

“If I let you pick will you let it go for now?” He whispered, but didn’t bother to face her, opting to snuggle back into Keith instead, the alpha immediately pulling the omega closer in his slumber.

 

“Of course.” A wicked smile graced her lips. “Sleep well, cub.” She shut the door behind herself as she left.

 

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE OFF KUDOS AND COMMENTS 
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://dontstudywritenovels.tumblr.com/ask)! I'm always looking to fulfill prompts. For free obvi((:
> 
> +If anyone is interested in being a beta for future voltron stories of mine please email me [here](mailto:mkelseym7@gmail.com).


End file.
